Sky Tower
by MentosgoBoom
Summary: Several years after the disappearance of Fairy Tail, the Grand Magic Games are started and numerous guilds from across the country attend in attempt to gain the title of the strongest. One of these Guilds is Sky Tower and small and rather unknown guild situated in the far north of the country. Will they be able to snatch the title of strongest in the first ever GMG? (SYOC Open)
1. Prologue

**The start of likely my last story for a while. I've been wanting to start another one since my first one failed a while back. I've got some time now so I thought it would be the best time to start. This is just the prologue, so read if you'd like, but it introduces two of the characters. If your not interested, just head down to the bottom to find the application.**

* * *

The sudden clap of thunder echoed through the valley as the small party made their way down the small road. The current storm was making it extremely difficult to travel and the constant thunder continued to startle the horses, but at the insistence of the owner of the carriage, the group kept moving.

"The town's just over the bridge." the older man insisted, a wide grin on his face. "This storms nothing compared to those back when my grandpa owned this cart."

As they approached the bridge, two younger members of the group made their way to the front of the cart. The old man glanced towards them, pointing towards the bridge. "Looks like we're almost there. Guess I really didn't need to hire you two."

"Its always better to be safe than sorry." the girl stated, quickly pulling her hood off and looking towards the bridge. "Seems safe enough."

"Remind me again why I teamed up with you Morgan?"

As the duo took their first step onto the bridge, the girl, Morgan, sighed, shaking her head. "You're such a pain in the ass." Morgan Rowan was seventeen and stood at about five foot six inches. She had pale white skin and had long messy forest green hair, two long pieces of which stuck out the top of her head like a pair of antenne. She also had brown eyes which were hidden behind a pair of round glasses. Under her long black rain poncho, she wore a dark green turtleneck sweater and a black skirt, along with a pair of black tennis shoes.

The boy sighed, staring down the bridge. "Looks like we're needed after all."

The carriage quickly came to a stop as the old man jumped from his seat, walking over to the duo. "I take back that comment from earlier." Another man exited the back of the carriage and made his way over.

Morgan smiled slightly, turning towards the client and offering a smile. "Don't worry. This is what we came here for."

The thunder clapped again, this time much louder than before. Underneath the low stone bridge, the river was quickly getting wilder as the waves began to make their way onto the bridge. Not far down the bridge five men stood blocking the path. One stood at least a foot and a half taller than the others, while the two in the back seemed identical. The man with white hair towards the front quickly stepped forward, a sword hanging from his waist.

"Legal mages." he muttered, shaking his head. "I don't want to stay out here longer than I need to right now, so if you would, please just give us the cargo."

The boy quickly stepped forward, pulling his hood off and yawning slightly. "Sorry about that, I really don't want to bother with this either, but I recently got robbed, so I'm kinda broke right now."

"Just shut up and start Casper."

"Casper..." the man in the front muttered, tapping his chin. "Where have I heard that before? What guild are you from?"

"Sky Tower." Casper muttered, rolling his head and pulling off the rain coat. His dark blue hair reach the middle of his neck and was completely soaked and sticking to his face, though that wasn't because of the rain. For some reason his hair always looked like that, likely due to the nature of his magic. He was several inches taller than Morgan and had bored looking blue eyes. He wore a purple pullover sweatshirt with white strings and a pair of dark blue jeans, as well as a pair of worn brown sneakers.

The man grinned and shook his head. "Casper Weiss. The Wet Devil of Sky Tower. Your reputation precedes you. From what I heard you a washed up mage who lost all his spunk a few years back."

Casper tilted his head slightly, staring at the man with a bored look. "Topher Knapp. Current leader of the Black Sea mercenary organization. From what I've heard your group turned to crime after several members stole most of your money and ditched you." The man quickly frowned and nodded to the pair of identical men behind him. The two quickly took off running down the bridge, both heading straight for Casper, who simply stepped forward several feet.

The duo had dark black hair and stood around Casper's height. "I wonder if he's anything like the rumors stated?" the one on the left asked, looking towards the other.

"Don't even bother." the right one stated, shaking his head. "He's nothing like he used to be."

Casper sighed and turned back towards Morgan, who stood in front of the man. "If I take out more of them I get more money."

"Don't decide that after you walked up!" Morgan yelled, quickly starting to walk forward. "There's five of them. I'll leave you those two."

"We'll see." Casper muttered as the two approached him. His arms rose as the waves began to rise out of the water, encircling his arms. The duo stopped in their tracks, staring at the younger mage began to walk towards them, his facial expression not changing in the slightest. "Not going to move? Well that makes this easier."

"You idiots!" Topher yelled, quickly drawing his sword. "Take him out now!"

"What-"

Casper lunged forwards, arms outstretched in front of him. "Webbed Claw of the Water Dragon!" Both hands connected with a face and engulfed the duo in water. Casper quickly brought his arms down, flipping the two and sending them flying through the air and coming crashing down several feet back, both unconcious. "Not interesting."

"Dragon Slayer magic?" the man behind Topher asked, staring at his commander. Topher scoffed and turned towards the taller man.

"Elric! Your up."

The taller blonde man quickly ran forward, slowly picking up speed. "Mach Drive." he muttered, suddenly picking up speed.

"He's fast." Casper's eyes widened slightly as Elric closed the distance between the two in seconds. "Speed Magic?"

"Hundred Mile Fist!" Elric's fist shot forward as Casper quickly brought a hand up to block, though the attack never came.

"What?"

Elric's eyes widened as he stared down at the boy, who looked surprised for a second, but quickly shook his head and shoved his hands into his pocket. "I can't move..."

Topher and the remaining soldier stared in awe as Morgan popped up several feet behind Elric, hands in front of her as if clutching something. However her appearance had changed slightly. Her skin had gained a tan tint and the two antennae hairs on her head twitched slightly. Two long brown wings sat in between her back and poncho and her fingernails had grown slightly longer. "I see now."

Morgan quickly clenched her fists tighter, glaring straight at Topher. "Insect Take Over: Bombyx Mori." With that Morgan quickly turned and pulled her arms closer, Elric slowly beginning to move closer to her.

"What is she doing?"

The old man frowned, turning towards the man behind him. "You've got better eyes than I do. Look between the two closely. You should be able to see the strings wrapped around him and leading back to her."

"But Art, how did she-"

"The Bombyx mori is more commonly referred to as the domesticated silk moth." Art stated, stroking his white beard slightly. "She's using a kind of magic called Take Over. Using that she's able to absorb the abilities and body types of a certain kind of being. For example I heard of one girl who was able to use it to become a demon. This girl is able to use it to become insects."

Morgan pulled the strings sharply, bringing them over her head. Elric was quickly brought off his feet and sent flying through the air towards his comrades. Topher quickly dodged, however the other man simply stared as the larger man was brought down onto him. The entire bridge shook as the large man slammed into it, several cracks appearing near where he landed.

"I supposed I'll have to do this."

"I call him." Casper stated quickly stepping in front of Morgan and holding up his arms. The waves quickly began to encircle his hands again, this time beginning to circle his entire body.

"Dammit Casper." Morgan muttered, slowly returning to her original appearance. She crossed her arms and began to walk back over to the carriage.

Topher quickly began to walk forwards as Casper took in a deep breath, inhaling the water around him. "I know about how you Dragon Slayers refill your magical power." He sword began to glow slightly as he held it in front of him. "I won't let you! Solar Flare!"

Casper sidestepped, avoiding the light-based slash attack that shot past him, quickly holding his breath once more and staring at the approaching swordsman, who quickly broke out into a run. "Roar of the Water Dragon." A powerful stream of water shot out of Casper's mouth quickly slamming into the approaching man and sending him flying backwards. Topher quickly regained his footing, only to be brought down once more due to the powerful attack.

He stared up at the mage, who had shoved his hands back into his pockets and was currently yawning. Topher slowly stood up, holding his sword up in front of him. "If those rumors of you are true… I can't imagine how powerful you were." He quickly grinned, pointing his sword towards the ground. "Unfortunately for you… I also know another rumor. Solar Abyss."

Casper's eyes widened slightly as Topher drove his sword into the bridge, bright cracks quickly spreading across the bridge. Before the mage had a second to react, their section bridge collapsed, sending the two into the raging river. While he was the Water Dragon Slayer, Casper had a rather embarrassing secret. He couldn't swim.

"Shit." Morgan muttered, quickly rushing over to the edge and staring into the river. She jumped quickly jumped onto the ledge and readied herself, eyes scanning the water for her target, spotting . "Gerridae!" Her skin quickly gained a dark brown tint and her antennae twitched once more. Without waiting she jumped into the water, however the second her feet touched the surface she shot forward, quickly making her way down the river.

"The water skater." Art muttered, watching as the girl quickly caught up with the other mage, dragging him out of the water and back towards the bridge. Several seconds later she tossed him onto the bridge and pulled herself out of the water, quickly returning to normal.

"Piece of cake." Casper muttered, coughing slightly. "I probably wouldn't have drowned y'know. I could just eat the water."

Morgan smirked, staring down at the older mage. "I could have left you there if you wanted." She turned towards the river, scanning the surface to see if she could find Topher. "Looks like he's gone..."

"I doubt it." Casper muttered, pushing himself to his feet. "He was a lot stronger than he looked."

Art quickly made his way over, cackling as he patted the duo on the back. "What a show. I know I hired the right guild for the job. Nice work! Bradley! You should learn something from these two! Maybe then you won't have to inherit this old cart like I did."

"Keep telling yourself that old man. You wouldn't let me leave if you were dead already." the other man mumbled, shaking his head.

"Damn straight!" Art continued laughing for several seconds more as Morgan pulled her hood up and Casper slipped his poncho back on. "Well like I said, nice job kids… but uh, how're we supposed to get across now?" The two turned towards the broken section of the bridge, both knowing it was coming out of their paychecks.

"Your enemy. Your paying for the damage." Morgan stated, grinning from ear to ear. "Looks like I'm still getting more."

"Shut up already!" Casper yelled. "Now we've gotta find another bridge!"

* * *

 **Well prologue's down. Onto the application form. I've got a few rules that I'm going to need everyone to read before make sure you read em. Other than that I can't wait to see all the characters you guys send in! I'll make sure to put the application on my profile page so that you guys will be able to copy & paste.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the wait everyone, I had to find time to look through all the character I reiceved (Which was quite a lot so thanks to anyone who sent in). Unfortunately I wasn't able to take them all in, for several reasons, though the main one was that I received close to twenty girls and like six or seven boys in total. I'll talk about all of that at the end of the chapter, so for now just enjoy.**

 **Credits:**

 **Casper/Morgan/Marco: All me**

 **Boreas DeWinter: Derekjay2000**

 **Hitomi Tachibana: Princessatj**

* * *

"So, not only did you two destroy a major bridge, but you also used you're client's cart as a shield when a horde of boar attacked?"

Morgan frowned, bowing her head slightly. "I'm sorry." Next to her Casper scoffed, shaking his head.

"I'm not." he muttered, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. "The old man was laughing the entire time."

"I'm pretty sure he was crying." Morgan stated. "We'll make sure to pay for repairs."

"Damn straight you will." the taller man in front of them stated, glaring down at the two. "With the master gone for the next few weeks I'm stuck dealing with all you destructive idiots. Now I know why the old man's always cranky."

"I could help with the paperwork!" Morgan offered quickly, a wide smile on her face now.

"You just want to suck up to him so Marco says something good to the old man so you'll have a chance for a promotion." Casper rolled his eyes, turning to leave. "I'm going to bed."

"Thanks Morgan." the man stated, grinning slightly. The orange haired man knew that Morgan would be eager to help if he mentioned paperwork, knowing fully well how excited the guild got around this time. As one of the four S-Class mages in the guild, Marco Alm had been one of the two not on a job when the master announced that he was heading off to a meeting. After losing a game of rock, paper, scissors, he was stuck with the job of watching the guild.

Marco was twenty-five, one of the older members of the guild. He has short and curly dark orange hair and green eyes. He was also one of the tallest mages there, standing around six foot four, towering over most of the others, though he was incredibly skinny. He wore a plain white dress shirt under a dark green vest, along with a dark green tie. He also had a pair of black pants and shoes, which always seemed to come untied. "I've got the paperwork, but if you could, I need someone to get more alcohol from the town."

The Sky Tower guild hall sat several miles outside of Sunflower Town, which was a rather small town sitting in the south of Fiore, which was well known for both its massive fields of sunflowers that surrounded the city, as well as the alcohol made in town. The guild itself was nothing too fancy. Standing several stories tall, the guild consisted of nothing but a single bar on the lower floor, along with dorms for anyone who needed them, along with the master's office, which sat ion the top floor of the tower.

Morgan quickly nodded, not wasting any time to get to work. Sitting at the small bar's counter, Casper rolled his eyes, glaring at Marco, who simply grinned. "You lazy bastard."

"Don't be too mad, she's just so willing to help." Marco stated, jumping over behind the bar, placing a glass of water with a single straw in it in front of the mage, who looked exhausted.

Casper drank the entire glass in several seconds, before looking around the hall, finding it oddly empty. "So where is everyone?"

"You know what time of year it is, they're all off taking jobs so they can get selected for the promotion. If I'm correct, I think Hitomi and Boreas are the only other ones who finished their jobs so far. They'll probably be back in a few hours."

"Whatever..." Casper muttered, yawning as he stood up. "I'll be sleeping." With that he headed up the stairs, heading for his room.

After making sure that Casper was all the way upstairs, Marco pulled out the paper, frowning at the contents. "Another jailbreak…" he muttered. This was the third one in a single month, likely all preformed by the same person. Each time the buildings would simply crumble, giving all the prisoners inside a chance to escape. The council would gather up most of the escapees, though several particularly nastier mages had avoided capture. "Once again the world's going to hell..."

"Why in the world did I pick a guild in the south?"

Marco looked up just as two mages made their way inside, looking around. "Its really empty in here..."

"Hitomi? Boreas? I didn't expect you two to be back here so soon?"

The girl gave a lazy smile, shrugging. "Guess we were just the fastest." The boy shook his head, taking a seat on one of the bar stoods.

"Nope, I can still smell Casper."

"Darn." Hitomi muttered, taking a seat and yawning. "Well, it doesn't really matter I guess. Get me a drink Marco." Hitomi Tachibana was twenty-two and had straight sea foam colored hair that reaches mid back and is tied into two low pigtails. Her bangs are parted evenly in the middle and reach to her chin. She had fairly tanned skin, and bright gold eyes which sate behind blue rimmed glasses. She stood around five foot six, weighted about 128 pounds and is a bit top heavy in terms of bust. She wore an over-sized, button-up light blue shirt that hangs off her left shoulder with half of her hands being covered by the sleeves. She also wore gray studded shorts with a black belt and gray ankle boots, along with a necklace with a violin charm that is always around her neck.

"We're out." Marco stated, staring at the paper. "Morgan's getting some more."

"You sent that skinny girl to go get it? What is she bringing back two bottles?"

As if knowing she was being talked about, Morgan burst in the door, carrying a giant crate in her arms. "I'm back!" The younger girl had obviously used her magic to carry the heavy crate, as her skin had turned a dark brown and the two antenna hairs had begun to twitch once more. After placing the crate on the counter, she returned to her usual appearance, smiling.

"Unless she uses magic." Hitomi yawned, resting her head against the counter. "Pour me one once you put it away."

"Thanks Morgan." Marco muttered, barely looking up from the paper. In an instant a shadowy figure rose from behind the bar, opening the crate and beginning to put the bottles away in the cabinet behind it.

"You're shadow does more work around here than you do." Boreas pointed out, staring blankly at the S-Class mage, who simply shrugged. The shadow was a source of Marco's magic, which allowed him to manipulate the shadows around him. "So Morgan, I heard you guys made quite the mess."

Dusting herself off, Morgan glared at him. "Most of it was Casper. I heard you guys didn't too too bad either, wrecking the inside of a clock tower."

"All him." Hitomi muttered, grinning as the shadow in front of her began to pour her drink. Once it was done she grabbed the glass, passing it over to Boreas, smiling. "Could you help me out here?"

Boreas DeWinter was the only other dragon in the guild and was just as reckless as the other one. He sighed, grasping the glass, using his magic to cool the drink. As the Ice Dragon Slayer, he was able to manipulate and create ice around him, similar to Casper's ability to do so with water.

Boreas is a lean, muscular young man of average height, standing at 5'8'', and weighing 155lbs with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky black-colored hair with white highlights. He usual outfit consisted of a long black coat decorated by golden trimmings, white bands around his arms, two red medal-like ornaments on each side of his chest, a tight-fitting shirt, and loose gray pants held up by a belt with his pants being tucked inside his boots.

"I heard the wildlife around here was getting a bit crazy lately." Boreas stated, watching the shadow continue its job. "Any problems?"

"Nope." Marco stated, shaking his head. "Before he left the old man scared 'em over to the ridge. As long as nobody goes over there they won't wander over here for a few weeks."

Morgan instantly froze, eyes widening. "Not Sunflower Ridge right?"

"That's the only ridge nearby." Hitmoi stated, finishing her drink.

"Oops..." Almost immediately a series of loud growling echoed from outside the building, with the other three mages glaring at the nervous girl in the middle. "Sorry..."

Boreas slowly rose to his feet, grabbing Morgan by the back of her shirt, pulling her with him outside. "You're coming with me to handle this." Hitomi slowly rose to her feet, quickly following the two outside.

"Be careful. That sounded like one of those giant Eaglebears." Marco mumbled, having not even glanced up.

The trio of mages quickly found themselves surrounded by an entire pack of the creature, whose numbers totaled around twenty or so. Eaglebears were a typically violent type of bears, know for their wings and talons, along with their long beaks.

"I hate these things." Morgan sighed, scanning the crowd.

"You brought them hear..."

"Don't be too hard on her Boreas, the ridge is the quickest route to town." Hitomi stated, removing the violin charm from her necklace. Almost instantly, it grew to the normal size of the instrument, even including a bow.

"Only if you live jumping off a cliff..." Boreas shook his head, quickly covering his right arm in ice and readying himself. "Whenever you're ready." Morgan sighed, readying herself for a transformation. Her skin quickly gained a dark orange tint, with several places under her clothes becoming completely black. The antennae began to twitch once more as she opened her eyes once more.

"Pheropsophus verticalis."

"Ohhh the Bombardier Beetle." Hitomi grinned, holding the bow up to her violin. "Its been a while since I saw that one."

"Let's just get this over with." Boreas stated, launching himself forward and slamming his fist into the first bear that he came across. "Sub Zero Fist of the Ice Dragon!" Almost instantly the space his fist collided with froze over as the bear shot backwards, knocking several others away as he flew. He continued his assault, quickly taking out several other bears as he fought.

Morgan quickly inhaled, staring at the group in front of her. Her cheeks bulged as she readied herself, before unleashing her attack on the bears. The boiling hot gas connected with the group, seconds before exploding in front of her, easily taking out a large group of the creatures. Hitomi's smile grew as she began to play her violin, barely paying attention to the group of bears approaching her, still focus one Morgan's attack.

"Wind Geyser." Without so much as a single glance Hitomi played a low note, causing the ground under the creatures to swell for a second, before several jets of hot air burst from the ground, sending the group flying into the air.

That was all it took for the remaining bears to run off back into the woods. "That was easy." Morgan stated, returning to her normal appearance.

"A waste of time and energy." Boreas stated, making his way back inside. Hitomi shrugged, pushing Morgan inside and wandering back over to the bar, pouring herself a new drink.

"Don't worry, he's just cranky." By the time the duo got inside, Boreas had already went upstairs to relax. Marco's shadow had returned to normal, having finished taking stock, with the mage now simply reading. Morgan slumped into a sofa in the back, yawning slightly.

"It's been a long day..."

Before Morgan could react, Hitomi had laid down next to her, resting her head against her chest. In less than two seconds the older girl was fast asleep, and was likely not moving anytime soon, which meant neither was Morgan.

* * *

 **Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it. Another short chapter, but that's really all I had. I'm planning to introduce the rest of the characters on the jobs they're currently on, save for a few I want to come in later. There's a few hints towards a few different arcs I'm planning for later, so see if you can find them all.  
**

 **As for whether or not your character was accepted, if you received a message saying so, then expect them to show up at some point, if not, expect a message from me sometime soon. The big reason I had to say no to a lot of the characters was really just the gender ratio, which is why applications are still open for only male characters. I also have two S-Class spots left as well, one male and one female, so send in for those if you'd like.**


End file.
